Miko
by Helo
Summary: Der Kopfgeldjäger Miko hat den Auftrag, einen Jedi gefangen zu nehmen. Doch das stellt sich als ein nicht sehr leichtes Unterfangen heraus. Zumal der Jedi sich anders verhält als Miko es erwartet hatte. Hinter Mikos Auftraggeber und seiner Mission verbirg
1. Chapter 1

**MIKO**

_Rechtshinweis: Star Wars gehört nicht mir, sondern George._

Kapitel 1

**Schwierigkeiten**

Die Explosion kam plötzlich und Miko hatte sie nicht erwartet. Deshalb war er auch nicht auf die Druckwelle vorbereitet, die ihn vom Boden wegriss und durch die Luft wirbelte, sodass er vollständig die Kontrolle verlor und ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Er konnte lediglich spüren, wie er mit dem Rücken an die Wand prallte und bäuchlings auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sofort danach war das gleißende Licht der Detonation verschwunden und lediglich kleine übrig gebliebene Flammen, die am Boden flackerten, erhellten die vollständige Dunkelheit.

Benommen versuchte Miko sich auf seine Arme aufzustützen, doch sie gaben sofort unter seinem Gewicht nach und er brach wieder zusammen. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine beanspruchten Augen wieder an das Dunkel und sofort hielt er nach seinem Gegner Ausschau. Doch die Finsternis verschluckte nicht nur die Gegenstände um ihn herum, sondern auch die Person, die sich mit ihm in dem Büro befand, das er vor ein paar Minuten aufgesucht hatte. Das Büro, das bis eben noch einen netten Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte, dessen Beleuchtung und Einrichtung aber nun nur noch etwas für die Müllpresse war, befand sich auf Nar Shaddaa, dem berühmten Schmugglermond.

Schnell tastete Miko nach seinem Blaster, aber offensichtlich hatte er ihn bei der Explosion verloren. Nicht zu glauben, dieser Jedi hatte doch tatsächlich eine Granate mit sich gehabt. Dabei hatte er angenommen, die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit hätten nur ihr Lichtschwert als Waffe dabei, was schon viel zu viel war.

Da er noch immer unbewaffnet war, versuchte Miko so wenig wie möglich Geräusche zu machen, um seine Position nicht zu verraten. Doch eigentlich wusste er, dass das bei einem Jedi als Gegner keinen Zweck hatte.

Langsam zog er sich in eine kniende Position und drehte seinen Fuß so, dass er an seinen Hacken herankommen konnte. In dem Absatz seines Stiefels befand sich nämlich eine kleine Klinge, die er immer für Notfälle wie diese dabei hatte, um nicht gänzlich wehrlos zu sein. Nachdem er den Griff der kleinen Waffe nun in seiner Hand fühlte, ging es ihm schon ein wenig besser. Doch noch immer war die Gefahr nicht gebannt.

Allerdings fragte sich Miko, ob der Jedi überhaupt noch anwesend war, denn dann wäre es vermutlich schon längst zu einer Begegnung gekommen. Es blieben also nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten offen: Entweder war der Jedi verletzt oder gar tot oder aber er hatte sich schon lange aus dem Staub gemacht, als Miko noch Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte. Beides war inakzeptabel. Sein Auftraggeber wollte den Jedi schließlich lebend und unverletzt.

Plötzlich gingen die Notbeleuchtung und die Alarmanlage an und Mikos Augen durchsuchten schnell das Büro. Doch keine Spur von einem Jedi.

Nun richtete sich Miko vollends auf und besah sich in dem schwachen Licht das Chaos. Alle Stühle lagen umgekippt im Zimmer herum und hatten mehr als nur Kratzer abbekommen. Der Tisch war in zwei Teile gebrochen und war gesplittert. Das große Panoramafenster, durch das man einen Blick auf Nar Shaddaa bei Nacht werfen konnte, war jedoch unbeschädigt. Offenbar hatte man spezielles Glas verwendet. Sämtliches technisches Gerät sprühte Funken und war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen.

Miko schaute an sich herab. Seine gesamte Kleidung war über und über mit Staub und Dreck übersät und wies an mehreren Stellen Brandflecken auf. doch zum Glück spürte er, wie seine Kräfte langsam wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten.

Schließlich fing das laute Tönen der Sirene an, ihn zu nerven und er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Der Jedi war nicht mehr hier, also würde er seinen Auftrag hier nicht erfüllen können. Außerdem waren in ein paar Minuten Sicherheitsleute zu erwarten und denen musste Miko nicht unbedingt begegnen.

Den Staub aus seiner Lunge hustend trat Miko einen Schritt durch das große Loch in der Tür des Büros in den schmalen Gang hinaus, der in drei Richtungen abging und an dessen Decke ebenfalls die schwache Notbeleuchtung flackerte und schaute sich um. Um diese Zeit lagen alle, die tagsüber hier arbeiteten, in ihren Betten und schliefen, weswegen der Gang völlig leer war. Gut so.

Doch auf einmal hörte Miko schnell Schritte, die auf ihn zu rannten und stellte fest, dass besagtes Sicherheitspersonal eben eingetroffen war. Vermutlich dachten sie, es wäre nur ein Einbruch, denn lediglich drei bewaffnete Männer stürmten in den Gang, in dem er sich befand und eröffneten das Feuer. Ohne lange nachzudenken sprintete Miko den Gang, der direkt vor ihm lag entlang, denn die Angreifer waren von links gekommen. Beim Laufen überlegte er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Inzwischen hatte das Sicherheitspersonal auch diesen Flur erreicht und schon wurde Miko erneut von einem Blasterhagel eingedeckt, konnte sich aber noch um die nächste Ecke werfen. Nachdem er sich abgerollt hatte, kam er wieder auf die Beine und rannte weiter. Das eintönige Grau der Wände machte es einem schwer, die Orientierung zu behalten, aber Miko wusste genau, wo er sich befand. An der nächsten Kreuzung wandte er sich nach links, entdeckte an der Decke einen Lüftungsschacht, entfernte die Verkleidung und warf sie auf den Boden. Dann trat er weiter vorne im Gang gegen die Tür eines weiteren Büros, stürmte hinein und schloss die Tür wieder.

Ein wenig außer Atem stellte er sich hinter den Ausgang, für denn Fall, dass das Sicherheitsteam sein Ablenkungsmanöver durchschauen und ihm in das Büro folgen würde. Während er wartete flogen seine Augen durch den finsteren Raum, um nach einer Waffe Ausschau zu halten. Das Messer als Nahkampfwaffe half ihm nur wenig gegen drei mit Blastern bewaffnete Männer. Jedenfalls in diesen Gängen unter diesen Umständen. Doch seine oberflächliche Suche blieb erfolglos, da er alles nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Er trat allerdings einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu, schnappte sich eine Blumenvase und stellte sie neben die Tür.

Seine Ohren lauschten den Geräuschen von draußen. Offenbar hatte man ihm die Täuschung abgenommen, denn er hörte, wie jemand in den Lüftungsschacht kletterte. Allerdings verriet ihm sein Gehör außerdem, dass die anderen beiden Männer ihre Suche in den Korridoren fortsetzten. Offenbar waren sie nicht so dumm, wie er gehofft hatte. Beide wandten sich in den Gang, in dem das Zimmer lag, in dem er sich gerade befand. Sie murmelten ein paar Worte, die Miko jedoch nicht verstand, die ihm aber zeigten, dass sie die Tür zu „seinem" Büro bereits passiert hatten. Das war seine Chance. Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Leise öffnete er mit der rechten Hand die Tür, während er mit der linken sein Messer in die richtige Position rückte. Vorsichtig spähte er hinter der Tür in den Gang hinein. Die beiden Sicherheitsleute standen an der nächsten Kreuzung und berieten sich. Schnell zielte Miko mit der Klinge auf den einen der beiden und traf ihn genau in den Hinterkopf. Der Mann sackte lautlos zusammen. Sein Kollege wirbelte herum und feuerte wild drauflos, doch Miko hatte sich schnell hinter die Tür zurückgezogen und griff nun nach der Blumenvase. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte er sie zerschlagen und fischte sich eine Scherbe aus den Trümmern heraus. Dann sprang er aus dem Büro heraus und warf den Splitter im Flug auf den Mann der Sicherheit, der zwar auf ihn schoss, jedoch mit der neuen Situation so sehr überfordert war, dass er sein Ziel verfehlte.

Dann ebbte das Feuer plötzlich ab. Miko kam auf dem Boden auf, stand aber sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Seinem Gegner, der nun auf dem Boden lag, nicht unweit von seinem Partner, steckte eine Glasscherbe mitten in der Stirn. Blut lief ihm aus der tödlichen Wunde, die Augen waren aufgerissen, seine Waffe lag direkt neben ihm.

Mit zwei Schritten war Miko bei ihm und nahm sie ihm ab. Dann trat er auf sein erstes Opfer zu und holte sich seine Klinge zurück, nachdem er das Blut an der Kleidung des Sicherheitsmannes abgewischt hatte.

In einer schnellen Bewegung wirbelte Miko herum und erschoss mit einem Schuss den dritten Wachmann, der gerade um die Ecke bog, da er offensichtlich das Blasterfeuer gehört hatte und zurückgekommen war.

Zufrieden lächelnd wandte sich Miko von dem Schauplatz des Geschehens ab und verließ so schnell er konnte das Bürogebäude. Den Blaster hatte er zuvor unter seiner Jacke versteckt. Zwar würde er damit auf Nar Shaddaa wenig auffallen, aber er hielt es trotzdem für klüger.

Auf der Plattform außerhalb des Hauses schaute er sich kurz um, wandte sich dann nach rechts und begab sich in ein Hotel, das nur zwei Gänge weiter war. Dort hatte er sich im Zuge seines Auftrags ein Zimmer genommen.

Das Hotel war unauffällig, also für seine Zwecke genau richtig, Es war nichts Nobles, aber es war auch nicht heruntergekommen. An der Rezeption übergab man ihm seine Chipkarte und stellte zum Glück keine Fragen über sein verändertes mitgenommenes Erscheinungsbild, was vermutlich daran lag, dass der Mann hinter der Rezeption zu dieser späten Stunde nur seine Ruhe haben wollte, denn noch immer war es mitten in der Nacht auf Nar Shaddaa und draußen erhellte lediglich die Straßenbeleuchtung diese Seite des Mondes.

Froh über diesen Umstand verschwand Miko schnell in seinem Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett, nachdem er Licht gemacht hatte. Das Hotelzimmer war in der üblichen Art und Weise eingerichtet. Es gab ein Zimmer, in dem sich ein Bett, ein Stuhl und ein Tisch befanden und ein kleines Badezimmer mit einer Dusche.

Erschöpft starrte Miko die Decke an. Dieser verdammte Auftrag. Was nütze es, wenn am Ende eine Menge Credits herausspringen sollten, wenn es ihm einfach nicht gelang, diesen Jedi zu schnappen. Seit einer Woche war er nun schon hinter ihm her und jagte ihn von Planet zu Planet. Zu allem Überfluss wollte sein Auftraggeber den Jedi lebend, was die Sache ungemein verkomplizierte. Ansonsten hätte er diesen neuen Job schon längst erfüllt. Es war zwar schwierig, einen Jedi zu töten, aber nicht unmöglich. Schon gar nicht für ihn.

Seufzend fuhr sich Miko durch seine langen schwarzen Haare und löste das Band, mit dem er sie im Nacken zusammenhielt. Nach einer erneuten Betrachtung seiner Kleidung beschloss er, sofort unter die Dusche zu gehen und sich den Dreck und Ruß von der Explosion abzuwaschen. Dabei würde er einen neuen Plan fassen, wie er diesen Jedi finden und fangen konnte. Der letzte war ja wenig erfolgreich gewesen.

Miko wusste, dass der Jedi von seiner Existenz wusste und auch, dass er ihn fangen wollte, aber er hatte nicht angenommen, dass er so radikal vorgehen würde. Normalerweise verhielten sich Jedi eher defensiv und schmissen nicht mit Granaten um sich. Sein Plan war perfekt gewesen. Zunächst hatte er herausgefunden, wohin der Jedi wollte. Dann hatte er das Bürogebäude ausgeguckt und erfahren, dass die Fensterscheiben keine Fluchtmöglichkeit boten. Dort hatte er den Jedi überraschen wollen. Zwar verfügte der Jedi über sein Lichtschwert, aber Miko hatte Erfahrung, was den Umgang mit dieser Waffe betraf. Jedenfalls wusste er sich dagegen zu wehren. Außerdem hätte der Jedi es tagsüber eigentlich am Eingang abgeben müssen. Eigentlich war Miko viel offensiver und scheute nicht davor zurück, sein Opfer auf offener Straße zu stellen, aber dieser Jedi war ihm immer wieder entkommen. Das Büro ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht war perfekt gewesen. Leicht zugänglich und trotzdem eng. Nie im Leben hatte Miko vermutet, dass sich der Jedi nachts unerlaubt Zutritt zu dem Büro verschaffen würde. Zum Glück hatte er ihn ununterbrochen beobachtet, sodass ihm der Einbruch nicht entgangen war. Zunächst hatte er sich darüber gefreut, denn so gab es keine weiteren Beobachter, die Miko dann auch noch hätte ausschalten müssen. Nur der Jedi und er. Eine wahre Herausforderung für den Profikiller.

Doch dann hatte der Jedi überraschend die Granate gezündet und alles war anders gekommen. Dabei hatte Miko ihm schon das Laserschwert entrissen. Er hatte den Triumph, den Sieg und die Credits quasi schon sehen und fühlen können.

Und nun stand er hier unter der Dusche und wusch sich die Spuren der Niederlage, des Versagens und der Armut ab. Aber so schnell würde Miko nicht aufgeben. Sein Auftraggeber musste schon gewusst haben, warum er ihn für diesen Auftrag angeheuert hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Miko noch jede Aufgabe erfüllt und das würde auch so bleiben.

Nach der Dusche zog sich Miko frische Sachen an, packte seine Ausrüstung zusammen, begab sich zur Rezeption und gab dort die Chipkarte ab und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach dem verdammten Jedi.

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Es ist verdammt schwierig, die Vorgeschichte zu erzählen. Das passiert halt, wenn man mitten im Geschehen anfängt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt verstanden, was Miko eigentlich machen soll und habt eine Idee, wer er ist und wie er seinen Job erledigt. Wars zu wirr? Ich hatte zwischendurch das Gefühl. Meldet euch!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Wir gesagt, _Miko _ist im Prinzip durchgeplant, aber Details füge ich natürlich immer wieder dazu. Das Ausformulieren meiner Ideen ist mir diesmal sehr schwer gefallen, keine Ahnung warum. Ich will nicht zu viele Details nennen, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Hm… _

_Ich hoffe, meine Sätze sind nicht zu verstrickt. Allerdings war manches Durcheinander auch geplant, wie ein Satz im Text auch erklärt. Werdet ihr vielleicht merken._

_Wie auch immer, viel Spaß!_

Kapitel 2

**Erste Pläne**

Noolo lehnte sich schwer atmend an eine kühle Hauswand und schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass die kleinen Antennen darauf ein wenig wackelten. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Seine jugendliche Naivität hatte ihn unbedacht handeln lassen und er hatte den Fehler gemacht, seinen Gegner zu unterschätzen. Eigentlich hätte ihm das nicht passieren dürfen. Schon immer hatte ihn sein früherer Meister dazu ermahnt, den Feind ernst zu nehmen. Überschätzte man seinen Feind hatte man den Sieg so gut wie sicher. Schätzte man seinen Gegner genau richtig ein, bestand immerhin eine gute Chance zu gewinnen. Unterschätzte man seinen Kontrahenten jedoch, hatte man schon so gut wie verloren.

Die Facettenaugen des jungen Rodianers suchten nun seine dunkle Umgebung ab, da er meinte, etwas gehört zu haben. Schnell streckte er seine Machtfühler aus, konnte jedoch keine Gefahr spüren. Allerdings hatte ihm die Macht vorhin im Büro auch nichts genutzt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als Jedi ungeeignet zu sein. Schnell verbannte er diesen Gedanken aus seinem Geist. So etwas durfte er nicht denken. Immerhin hatte man ihn vor kurzem zum Ritter ernannt, also hatte der Rat keine Bedenken seinetwegen gehabt.

Nachdem er sich wieder erholt hatte, überlegte Noolo, wie er nun vorgehen sollte. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit dem Kopfgeldjäger hatte er nur gedacht, dass jemand auf dem Planeten ihm oder den Jedi feindlich gesinnt war. Nach der zweiten Begegnung auf dem zweiten Planeten hatte Noolo gehofft, dass er den fremden Mann abgeschreckt hatte. Immerhin war es zu einem kurzen Kampf gekommen, der nur durch eine äußere Entwicklung unterbrochen worden war und nicht durch den Killer, sodass dieser sich überlegen gefühlt haben könnte. Noolo hatte gehofft, dass der Mann nicht gewusst hatte, wen er da jagen sollte. Normalerweise schreckte ein Lichtschwert die meisten ab. Aber dieser Kopfgeldjäger war hartnäckig, war ihm schließlich auch nach Nar Shaddaa gefolgt und hatte ihm in dem Büro aufgelauert.

Dabei hatte Noolo doch eine Mission zu erfüllen. Er musste diese Prinzessin finden, die er eigentlich bewachen und eskortieren sollte. Sie war ihm dummerweise entwischt. Nur deshalb war er von einem Planeten zum nächsten geflogen auf der Verfolgung und Suche nach der jungen Frau. Nar Shaddaa war aus ihrer Sicht ein günstiges Ziel gewesen, allerdings war in ihrer Planung unberücksichtigt geblieben, dass Noolo herausgefunden hatte, dass sich dort ein Freund von ihr aufhielt, der in besagtem Büro arbeitete, das er aufgesucht hatte. Leider war sie ihm mitsamt Freund erneut durch die Lappen gegangen und er hatte gehofft, in dem Büro Informationen über ihr nächstes Ziel zu finden. Da der Freund der Prinzessin dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er im Bürokomplex Hausverbot bekommen hatte, hatte er sich wohl oder übel illegal Zutritt verschaffen müssen. Leider war das Büro tagsüber voller Wesen, die er mit der Macht nicht täuschen konnte, also war er nachts eingedrungen.  
Und wieder hatte ihm der Kopfgeldjäger einen Strich durch die Rechnung gezogen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich zuerst mit dem Killer befasst und wäre dann seiner Mission nachgekommen, aber die Zeit drängte und so hatte er ihn auf seiner Prioritätenliste an die zweite Stelle gleich hinter die Prinzessin gesetzt. Nun, da alle Beweise über deren nächstes Ziel durch die Explosion vernichtet worden waren, musste er diese Liste nun wohl ändern. Zunächst würde er aber dem Rat einen Bericht abgeben, da die Situation langsam prekär wurde und ihn über die neue Situation informieren. Noolo hatte keine Idee, warum ein Kopfgeldjäger hinter ihm her sein könnte.

Auf dem schnellsten Weg begab sich der Rodianer zu seinem Hotel. Es war ein Hotel, das die Jedi üblicherweise aufsuchten, wenn sie sich auf Nar Shadda befanden und auch Noolo war dieser Tradition gefolgt. Es war klein und in illegale Machenschaften verwickelt, aber der Besitzer kooperierte mit den Jedi und hatte sich schon oft als geeigneter Informant erwiesen. Vielleicht wusste er etwas über diesen Kopfgeldjäger.

Allerdings war, als Noolo im Hotel eintraf, nur ein verschlafener Twi'Lek an der Rezeption, der weder einen willigen noch einen wissenden Eindruck machte und so verschwand der junge Jedi schnell in seinem Zimmer.

Nachdem er sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte, versuchte er, eine Holoverbindung nach Coruscant zum Jedi-Rat herzustellen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Sein Kommunikationsgerät war halt einfach zu schwach für die Entfernung. Er war also auf sich allein gestellt. Eine leichte Unsicherheit wollte sich bei ihm einschleichen, aber auch diese drängte er sofort zurück. Er war ein Jedi, er war für solche Situationen ausgebildet.

Ein wenig unschlüssig saß er auf seinem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster, an dem trotz der späten Stunde zahlreiche Speeder und ähnliche Fahrzeuge vorbeirasten. Auf Nar Shaddaa war nur bedingt Nacht.

Was nun? Sein Meister hatte immer gesagt, eine ungewöhnliche Situation erforderte ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Der Prinzessin konnte er momentan nicht folgen, so überlegte er. Und schon gar nicht mit einem hartnäckigen Kopfgeldjäger auf den Fersen. Also war es wohl am Klügsten, zuerst den Kopfgeldjäger zu stellen und danach die Suche nach der aufmüpfigen jungen Dame fortzusetzen. Außerdem war nicht nur er in Gefahr, sondern vielleicht der gesamte Jedi-Orden. Immerhin vertrat er diesen schließlich. Er musste seinen Verfolger finden. Wie er das machen sollte, wusste er zwar auch noch nicht, aber wenigstens hatte er nun etwas zu tun. Im Prinzip musste er aber gar nicht so viel machen, denn schließlich war der Killer hinter ihm her und würde ihn schon finden. Jedoch konnte er sich vorbereiten und eventuell sogar eine Falle stellen. Zu dumm, dass er nicht wusste, ob der Berufsmörder von seinen Zielen wusste. Wenn dem so war, könnte er wunderbar eine Falle vorbereiten.

Noolo merkte selbst, wie unstrukturiert seine Gedanken waren. Es war eine seiner ersten Missionen. Er hatte eben noch wenig Erfahrung und konnte nicht auf die Hilfe seines Meisters zurückgreifen. Wenn er doch wenigstens den Rat kontaktieren könnte!

So war er auf sich allein gestellt. Er versuchte, sich in die Situation des Kopfgeldjägers hineinzuversetzen, so zu denken wie er. Was würde er tun? Er würde versuchen, den nächsten Schritt des Opfers vorauszuahnen und dann eine Falle vorbereiten. Das bedeutete nun für ihn, er musste sich seinen eigenen theoretischen nächsten Schritt überlegen und sich für sich selbst eine Falle ausdenken, um dann eine Falle für die Falle vorzubereiten.

Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass er seinen theoretischen nächsten Schritt ja gar nicht planen konnte, weil er nicht weiter wusste. Aber vielleicht könnte er ja so tun, als wolle er Nar Shaddaa verlassen und morgen am Stellplatz seines Starfighters alles für eine Abreise bereit machen. Der Hangar war auch relativ gut geeignet. Er war überschaubar, überdacht und ziemlich unbeobachtet. Der Killer würde das vermutlich als gute Gelegenheit sehen. Wie würde er ihm wohl auflauern? Die letzten Male war er immer recht offensiv vorgegangen, sich seines Sieges recht sicher. Das war seine Schwäche, die sich Noolo zunutze machen musste. Je länger er so darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Ideen hatte er für eine geeignete Falle. Gerade wollte er sich zufrieden mit sich zurücklehnen, da heute wohl nichts mehr zu machen sei, als er eine Erschütterung in der Macht spürte und im letzten Augenblick aufspringen konnte, bevor sich ein Loch aus der Decke löste und besagter Kopfgeldjäger in sein Zimmer herabstürzte mit zwei gezückten Vibroklingen.

-----------------------------------

Adrenalin schoss durch Mikos Venen als er zusammen mit dem Deckensegment in das Zimmer des Jedi rutschte. Perfekt ausbalanciert wie er war, konnte er sein Gleichgewicht halten und kam problemlos auf dem Boden auf, seine Vibroklingen in Bereitschaft. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er den Jedi mit dieser Aktion nur bedingt überraschen konnte. Je nachdem wie stark dieser in der „Macht" war. Immer, wenn er daran dachte, hatte er nur Verachtung für die Jedi übrig. Eine Sekte, die glaubte, sie sei von der „Macht" auserwählt. Zugegeben, sie waren meistens besonders talentiert, aber da war fast nichts, was nicht jeder mit einem bisschen Geschick lernen könnte. Erstaunlich, welch großen Einfluss die Jedi in der Republik hatten!

Und genau wie Miko es erwartet hatte, sah er sich dem Jedi mit seinem gezückten Lichtschwert gegenüber. Um genau zu sein einem rodianischen Jedi. Als Mensch hatte Miko nur wenig Verständnis für Aliens. Sie forderten Mitsprache in der Galaxie. Meine Güte, dann sollten sie doch auf ihrer Heimatwelt bleiben. Menschen forderten auf Rodia doch schließlich auch keinen Einfluss.

Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schossen Miko in der Sekunde in der die beiden Kontrahenten voreinander verharrten, durch den Kopf. Eigentlich absurd, aber damit konnte Miko seinen Hass, seine Abneigung und damit seine Leidenschaft für den Kampf schüren.

Dann begann der ersehnte Kampf und Miko gab sich ihm voll hin.

Nicht nur für einen Jedi konnte ein Kampf wie in Zeitlupe ablaufen, auch für ihn war das möglich. Er konnte die Bewegungen seines Gegners sehen, bevor er sie ausführte und entsprechend reagieren. Jeden Schlag konnte er perfekt parieren und ihn in einen Angriff umleiten. Der Jedi verhielt sich relativ defensiv, so wie Miko es erwartet hatte, parierte fast nur Mikos Schläge.

Während sie kämpften wurde kein Wort gesprochen und durch das gedämmte Licht in dem Zimmer des Jedi hätte die gesamte Szene auf einen Beobachter wahrscheinlich sehr unwirklich gewirkt. Aber natürlich gab es keinen Beobachter. Die Bewohner des Raumes darüber lagen mit aufgeschnittenen Kehlen am Boden. Ihr Tod war schnell und plötzlich gekommen und selbstverständlich völlig unerwartet. Ihre Leichen würden vermutlich erst in mehreren Stunden entdeckt werden.

Lediglich das Summen der gelben Klinge des Jedi durchschnitt die unheimliche Stille und immer wieder das Krachen, wenn eine oder beide Vibroklingen auf die des Lichtschwertes prallten. Durch ihre Beschichtung konnten die Schneiden durch ein Laserschwert nicht zerstört werden, was sie als Waffe gegen einen Jedi für Miko extrem geeignet machten. Allerdings hatte der Jedi noch die Möglichkeit ihn mit seinen Fähigkeiten wegzustoßen oder gar zu lähmen. Das ging jedoch nur, wenn er sich konzentrieren konnte. Diese Chance würde ihm Miko aber nicht bieten. Man musste einen Jedi so sehr in Schach halten, dass er zu einem normalen Gegner wurde, der vielleicht besonders gut eine Waffe schwingen konnte, aber mehr auch nicht.

Durch ihre Arroganz verließen sich Jedi zu sehr auf ihre besonderen Mächte. Ohne sie waren sie schwach. Miko hingegen hatte noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager, von denen ein Jedi nur träumen konnte. Erneut stahl sich sein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es kam einfach nur auf eine gute Planung und Vorbereitung an. Und Miko _war _gut vorbereitet und _hatte _einen Plan.

Schnell erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, dann führte er einen besonders heftigen Schlag aus, sodass der Jedi kurz zurücktaumelte, warf sich dann selbst in Richtung Zimmertür und kauerte sich zusammen, als eine mittlere Explosion am Fenster losging, die dasselbe vollkommen zerstörte und den Jedi zwar nicht ernsthaft verletzte, ihn aber mit Scherben überdeckte und ablenkte. Sofort war Miko zur Stelle und wollte zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen, als der Jedi sich zum zweiten Mal vollkommen überraschend verhielt und durch die Öffnung, an der sich die Scheibe befunden hatte, hinaus in die Dunkelheit sprang.

Zögernd stand Miko vor den Überresten des Fensters und schaute hinunter. Der Wind blies durch seine Haare. Das Hotel war ziemlich hoch gelegen und der Kopfgeldjäger hatte die Gestalt des fallenden Rodianers aus den Augen verloren. Miko war zwar mutig, aber nicht dumm! Wer sprang schon aus dem Fenster? War dieser Jedi lebensmüde? Niemand springt aus einem der hohen Stockwerke von Nar Shaddaa aus dem Fenster und niemand zündete eine Granate, wenn er sich selbst noch im Raum befand. Seine Sprengladung war etwas anderes gewesen. Sie war klein und nur dazu da, die Scheibe zu zerstören und damit den Jedi abzulenken. Aber ein Sprung aus dem Fenster? Ach, verdammte Jedi!

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Ja, wie oben erwähnt: Die Gedanken von Noolo sind manchmal durcheinander und das ist Absicht. Liest sich, glaub ich, nicht immer ganz gut, aber ist halt so. Er ist halt jung!_

_Joa, jetzt hoffe ich auf eure Kritik. Ach ja, in Sachen Umgebung. Ich weiß, auch dieses Kapitel gab nicht viel her, aber der Ort war ja wieder nicht besonders spannend. Wir wissen alle, wie so ein Zimmer aussieht. Hm. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_

_So, endlich hier was Neues, nachdem es mir wieder sehr schwer gefallen ist. Aber endlich ist auch die letzte Szene fertig._

_Es gibt erst am Ende noch ein paar Anmerkungen. Hier nur viel Spaß!_

Kapitel 3

Unerwartete Entwicklung

Ja, der Sprung war gewagt gewesen, aber nicht lebensmüde. Ständig fuhren Gleiter durch Nar Shaddaa und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen abzufangen und auf ihm zu landen, war mit den Fähigkeiten eines Jedi relativ groß. Das jedenfalls hatte Noolos Kurzschlussreaktion vorgesehen. Und es war geglückt. Relativ kurz nach seinem Sprung konnte er auf dem Dach eines vorbei fliegenden Speeders landen und sich dort festkrallen. Der Fahrer hatte seine Anwesenheit natürlich durch den dumpfen Aufprall sofort bemerkt, aber nachdem er an einem kleinen Hangar gehalten hatte, war Noolo sofort abgesprungen und davon gelaufen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er in einen weiteren Konflikt geraten. Denn, wie er festgestellt hatte, handelte es sich bei dem Fahrer um einen wütend aussehenden Weequay, mit dem sich Noolo lieber nicht anlegen wollte. Er hatte schon genug Probleme.

Also rannte er schnell den Hangar entlang in Richtung einer Halle, die daran angeschlossen war. Hinter dem Schott angekommen gönnte er sich eine kurze Pause und besah sich seine Umgebung. Mittlerweile begann es auf Nar Shaddaa Tag zu werden und somit begann auch langsam wieder der etwas legalere Handel, der nicht auf die „Nachtruhe" angewiesen war. Händler verschiedenster Rassen hasteten durch die Halle, in den Armen ihre Waren. Von Nahrungsmitteln, über Droiden bis hin zu Waffen, alles war vertreten und musste in Ständen aufgebaut werden.

Durch das verzweigte Straßennetz von Nar Shaddaa konnte man leicht den Überblick verlieren und auch Noolo hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen genauen Standpunkt auszumachen.

Was allerdings noch viel wichtiger war, war, dass er sich eine neue Unterkunft suchen musste. Zu seinem ursprünglichen Hotel konnte er nicht zurück. In seinem Zimmer befand sich ein riesiges Loch in der Decke und im Raum darüber mehrere Leichen, brutal ermordet. Er wollte dem Gerede entgehen. Man hatte durch den Krieg sowieso momentan nicht immer die beste Meinung von den Jedi und er wollte das dadurch nicht noch verschlimmern. Dabei unberücksichtigt ließ er natürlich, dass es ebenfalls keinen guten Eindruck machte, wenn man kommentarlos ein Hotel verließ.

Noolo hielt kurz einen der vorbeieilenden Händler an, ebenfalls ein Rodianer und fragte in seiner Muttersprache nach einem Hotel. Der Angesprochene schaute ihn verständnislos an und lief dann schnell weiter. Schulter zuckend schüttelte Noolo den Kopf. Er hatte sowieso keine große Hilfe erwartet. Wenigstens war es hier nicht so dunkel wie gestern in den kleineren Nebenstraßen. Hier erleuchteten in regelmäßigen Abständen Laternen den Weg.

Vielleicht war es doch besser, Nar Shaddaa zu verlassen. Noolo hatte hier eigentlich nichts mehr verloren.

Also müsste er sich ein Schiff suchen und dafür war wohl ein Hangar am besten geeignet. Da er gerade von einem kam und zu hoffen war, dass der wütende Fahrer von eben inzwischen weiter geflogen war, drehte sich Noolo wieder um und betrat erneut den mittelgroßen nicht überdachten Hangar. Als er vorhin in Richtung Halle gerannt war, hatte er im Augenwinkel einen Frachter ausgemacht, der ihm eventuell als Mitfahrgelegenheit dienen konnten. Einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. Solange der Kopfgeldjäger ihn noch nicht aufgespürt hatte, konnte er den Schmugglermond wohl unbemerkt und unbeschadet verlassen.

Noolo wandte sich also an einen der Piloten im Hangar und schien Glück zu haben. Gleich der erste war dabei, sich für einen Flug nach Coruscant bereit zu machen. Volltreffer.

----------------------------

Es hatte einige Mühe gekostet, aber es war nicht unmöglich gewesen. Dieser Jedi war leicht zu durchschauen. Leichter noch als manches Lebewesen, das er gejagt hatte, dass nicht „machtsensitiv" war, wie es genannt wurde. Miko war immer noch der Überzeugung, dass das alles Schwachsinn war. Zugegebenermaßen hatte ihn der kühne Sprung des Jedi aus dem Fenster in einem der sehr hoch gelegenen Stockwerke von Nar Shaddaa beeindruckt, aber nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, auch nur noch mittelmäßig. Der Jedi hatte sich einfach ausgerechnet, dass auf Nar Shaddaa schon ein Speeder vorbeifliegen würde, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

Ihn nach dieser Aktion auf dem Mond zu finden, war für Miko schon ein größeres Problem gewesen. Aber eigentlich hatte der Jedi nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Er konnte zum Hotel zurückkehren, doch Miko hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er das nicht wagen würde, weil er vermutete, dass der Kopfgeldjäger selbst dort am ehesten nach ihm suchen würde. Man musste seinen Gegner nur richtig einschätzen. Des Weiteren hatte der Jedi die Möglichkeit, sich ein anderes Hotel auf Nar Shaddaa zu suchen, doch auch das hielt Miko für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin hatte er keinen Grund mehr, auf Nar Shaddaa zu bleiben, war doch seine Mission gescheitert. Blieb also nur noch die Möglichkeit, den Schmugglermond zu verlassen. Zu diesem Zweck brauchte er ein Schiff und Schiffe gab es auf den Hangars. Hier hatte Miko wie schon so oft feststellen müssen, dass es für einen Kopfgeldjäger von unschätzbarer Bedeutung war, gute Kontakte einfach überall zu haben. Nar Shaddaa gehörte auch noch zu den besten Adressen für solche Verbindungen. Also hatte Miko sich sein Comlink geschnappt und mit allen Hangarmeistern, die er kannte, gesprochen, beziehungsweise mit Bekannten, die auf den Hangardecks zu tun hatten. So konnte er eine Vielzahl der Flugplätze abdecken und hatte gehofft, dass der richtige darunter sein würde. Und er hatte Glück gehabt. Einer seiner Bekannten hatte einen Rodianer bemerkt, der wie ein Jedi gekleidet war. Volltreffer.

Sofort hatte er sich zu entsprechendem Hangar begeben und beobachtete nun von einer noch sicheren Position aus den Jedi, wie er auf einer Kiste saß und einen Piloten beim Verladen beobachtete. Irgendwann schüttelten sie sich die Hände und Miko wertete das als Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich geeinigt hatten. Es gab nun zum einen die Möglichkeit, dass der Pilot sofort starten wollte und zum anderen, dass er noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen wollte, wie zum Beispiel das Verladen von Waren.

Allem Anschein nach, war letzteres der Fall, denn der Jedi machte es sich auf seiner Kiste gemütlich und beobachtete aufmerksam seine Umgebung. Miko war immer wieder fasziniert davon, wie leicht es war, seine Opfer auszutricksen, wenn man sich nur ein wenig Mühe gab und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Jedi war offensichtlich ein Anfänger, denn ansonsten würde er nicht nur die herumlaufenden Menschen begutachten, sondern auch alles, was nichtmenschlich oder in Rüstung war. Heute hatte Miko eine Rüstung für sinnvoller gehalten, die eine Gruppe einer menschlichen Rasse trug, vermutlich Corellianer. Wichtig war nur, dass er in der Rüstung nicht erkannt werden konnte. Normalerweise war eine solche Ausrüstung vielleicht auffällig, aber nicht, wenn man sich unauffällig dieser Gruppe anschloss und als Opfer einen sehr nervösen unerfahrenen Jedi hatte, der Miko nur in normaler Kleidung kannte und nur danach Ausschau hielt. Das war ja schon fast zu einfach.

Besagte Gruppe war bei Mikos Eintreffen auf den Weg in den Hangar gewesen. Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte das erkannt, ein Mitglied überwältigt, sich blitzschnell die Rüstung angelegt, die Kiste geschnappt, die der nun tote Mann getragen hatte und war hinter den anderen hergegangen. Dass das niemand gemerkt hatte, war dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass die Gruppe zu groß und unübersichtlich war. Seine Vibroklinge schlug beim Laufen gegen sein Bein.

Aus dieser Position konnte er die Situation perfekt und unbemerkt überblicken. Auf der einen Seite das Schiff, das den Jedi mitnehmen würde. Auf seiner Seite, das Schiff, dass „seiner" Gruppe gehörte. Dazwischen freie Fläche. Weiter hinten befand sich noch ein weiteres Schiff, das jedoch außerhalb des geplanten Angriffsfeldes war. Mehrere Kisten standen herum, sowohl in seiner Nähe als auch beim Jedi. Immerhin saß er auf einer.

Zu den Personen, die anwesend waren, gehörten neben Mikos Gruppe, dem Jedi und seinem Piloten noch ein paar Reinigungsdroiden, einige Jawas, die umherwuselten, Händler, die am Rand standen und einem Mensch, der sich mit einem Wookie stritt, wobei es offensichtlich noch ein harmloserer Streit war, denn der Mensch lebte noch.

Für Miko verging die Zeit wie in Zeitlupe, als er all das betrachtete. Er brauchte nur noch eine Möglichkeit, in die Nähe des Jedi zu kommen, ohne, dass dieser Verdacht schöpfen würde. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kiste, auf der der Jedi saß und da kam ihm die Idee.

Nachdem er seine Kiste abgestellt hatte, lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Jawas auf sich und gesellte sich kurz zu ihnen. Seiner Gruppe fiel das nicht weiter auf. Er versuchte ihnen zu erklären, dass sich etwas Wertvolles in der Kiste befand, auf der der Jedi saß und sie kauften ihm seine Geschichte ab. Jedenfalls konnten sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich sofort zu der Kiste zu begeben. Heftig diskutierend umrundeten sie Kiste und Jedi und fuchtelten wild mit ihren kurzen Armen.

Nun brauchte Miko nur noch auf den Knopf drücken, damit die Granate hochging, die er unauffällig einem der Jawas untergejubelt hatte.

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Hangar und für einen winzigen Moment waren alle Anwesenden still und starrten auf den entstandenen Brandherd. Dann kam Leben in alle und der Großteil ergriff samt seiner Habseligkeiten die Flucht, so auch seine Gruppe, die ihm noch kurz etwas zugerufen hatte. So eine Explosion bedeutete nur Ärger. Ärger, den niemand auf Nar Shaddaa haben wollte, könnten eventuelle Ermittlungen schließlich auch noch andere Dinge ans Tageslicht befördern.

Die automatische Sprenkelanlage aktivierte sich selbst und ließ einen Regen auf den Hangarboden prasseln und löschte so die Feuer.

Durch dichte Rauchschwaden konnte Miko auf einmal etwas Gelbes aufblitzen sehen und fluchte innerlich. Dieser Jedi war auch gar nicht tot zu kriegen. Ständig wehrte er sich.

Mit gezündeter gelber Lichtschwertklinge trat Mikos Opfer aus dem Rauch und rannte auf ihn zu. Seine Verkleidung hatte offenbar ihren Nutzen verloren, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Ein Nahkampf war sowieso eher nach seinem Geschmack als hinterlistige Minen. Auch ein Kopfgeldjäger hatte seine Ehre.

Er nahm seinen Helm ab, griff nach seiner Vibroklinge und parierte den ersten Schlag des inzwischen angekommenen Jedi. Der war unterdessen zum ersten Mal in die Offensive gegangen und drängte Miko mehrere Schritte zurück. Offenbar fühlte er sich auf unbeengtem Raum sicherer. Zeit für Miko, ihn wieder in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Mit einem wuchtigen Schlag ließ Miko den Jedi ein wenig zurücktaumeln. Dann brachte er sich in die beinahe Waagerechte, indem er sich mit dem Rücken nach hinten warf, trat dem Jedi das Lichtschwert aus der Hand, das über den nassen Boden schlitterte und formte die Füße zu einem Scherengriff, wobei das rechte Bein nach unten ging und das linke nach oben. Beide Kontrahenten gingen seitlich zu Boden. Miko fing sich mit den Armen ab und war sofort wieder auf den Beinen, ebenso wie sein Gegner, der ihm gleich seinerseits die Waffe aus der Hand schlug.

Beide waren nun unbewaffnet, aber der Kampf damit noch längst nicht zu Ende.

Miko versuchte nun, sich die Rüstung zunutze zu machen und drängte seinen Oberkörper gegen den Jedi. Doch der sah das kommen und handelte flink, indem er sich vor Miko wegdrehte und versuchte, mit seinem Bein das von Miko wegzudrücken und ihn so zu Fall zu bringen. Miko reagierte, indem er dem Jedi in die Kniebeuge trat, sodass dieser auf die Knie ging. Mit seinem Ellenbogen schlug Miko auf den Hinterkopf seines Gegners, der zwar zu Boden ging, sich jedoch sofort abrollte und wieder auf die Beine kam.

Gerade umringten sich die beiden Gegner abschätzend, als auf einmal Lärm losging und der Hangar von mehreren Männern in weißen Rüstungen gestürmt wurde. Klonsoldaten, wie Miko feststellen musste und im Geiste sah er sich schon der Vielzahl von Gegnern gegenüber, als ihm auf einmal bewusst wurde, dass die Soldaten ihre Waffen nicht gegen ihn, sondern gegen den Jedi richteten.

Tausend Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, als er ungläubig beobachtete, wie der Jedi sein Lichtschwert in seine Hand rief und versuchte, gleichzeitig die Schüsse zu parieren und Deckung zu suchen. Die ganze Szene war äußerst unwirklich. Mitten im Hangar stand Miko, umgeben von ungefähr zwölf Klonsoldaten, die eigentlich seine Feinde und die Verbündeten der Jedi waren und die ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkten, sondern nur auf den Jedi schossen. Der Jedi, dessen Leben für ihn ein kleines Vermögen bedeutete. Er konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass ihm das durch ein paar ausgerastete Klonsoldaten durch die Lappen ging.

Schnell strich er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, suchte hinter den gleichen Kisten Deckung wie der Jedi, nahm seinen Blaster und zielte nacheinander auf die völlig ungedeckten Klonsoldaten. Der Feind des Feindes ist der neue Freund.

Doch die Klone waren geschickter als er angenommen hatte. Ein Blick auf den Jedi zeigte ihm, dass dieser sich mental auf einen Angriff vorbereitete. Ein Laserschwert war eben vordergründig eine Nahkampfwaffe.

„Hey, du deckst uns vor ihren Schüssen und ich knall sie ab. Alles klar?" Miko schaute den Jedi fragend an. Der schaute ihn zunächst zögernd und verwirrt an, nickte aber nach einem Einschlag direkt neben seiner Kiste.

Miko hob seine Hand mit drei ausgestreckten Fingern und zählte so einen Countdown. Bei Null verließen sie ihre Deckung und nahmen sich Schritt für Schritt einen Klonsoldaten nach dem anderen vor. Der Jedi wehrte die Schüsse ab, lenkte sie zurück und Miko visierte jeden einzelnen Klon an und drückte ab. Sie ergänzten sich hervorragend und fast bedauerte Miko es, dass er den Rodianer danach gefangen nehmen musste. So ein Lichtschwert konnte aber auch nützlich sein.

Gerade fiel auch der letzte Klon, als sich die Hangartür erneut öffnete und eine weitaus größere Anzahl Klonsoldaten den Landeplatz stürmten. Eine Überzahl der das ungleiche Duo unmöglich gewachsen sein konnte.

Miko erkannte das sofort und riss den Jedi aus seiner Starre, der noch immer nicht zu fassen schien, dass er gerade von seinen eigenen Leuten angegriffen wurde. Deshalb arbeitete man allein. Der Kopfgeldjäger riss den Jedi halb mit sich in das Schiff, dass dieser sich für die Abreise organisiert hatte, nahm keine Rücksicht auf die Proteste des Jedi und des Piloten und eilte ins Cockpit, wo er sich sofort hinsetzte und das Schiff startete. Mehrere Erschütterungen ließen das Schiff erzittern, aber Miko schaffte es, abzuheben und den Hangar zu verlassen.

Nachdem die größte Gefahr überwunden war, merkte er, dass er sich gerade mit seinem Opfer, dem Jedi-Ritter, an Bord eines gekaperten Frachters befand. Eigentlich genau das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. In seiner Vorstellung war der Jedi aber nie frei gewesen.

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Ok, mehrere Dinge. Ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung, was während Order 66 auf Nar Shaddaa passiert ist. Falls sich während des Krieges schon irgendwas ergeben haben sollte, dass ich jetzt nicht berücksichtigt hab, dann möge man es mir verzeihen._


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**In der Falle**

Nachdem er einen Hyperraumsprung nach Falleen, der Planet seines Auftraggebers, berechnet und eingegeben hatte, rief Miko den Plan des Frachters auf und besah sich die Situation. Es gab mehrere Räume für die Fracht, Gänge und Zimmer für Passagiere, außerdem ein Maschinendeck, eben das Cockpit, in dem er sich befand, einen Waffenraum und eine kleine Krankenstation. Rein theoretisch konnte der Jedi überall sein, denn zu Mikos Bedauern war der ehemalige Besitzer des Frachters ein vertrauensseliger Mann, der keine Überwachungskameras für nötig gehalten hatte, ebenso wenig wie einen Scanner, der Lebenszeichen erfassen konnte. Der Kopfgeldjäger musste also auf die traditionelle Variante zurückgreifen: suchen.

Er versuchte sich zuerst in die Lage des Jedi hineinzuversetzen, der den entschiedenen Vorteil hatte, dass er wusste, wo sich sein Gegner aufhielt. Da außer Miko und dem Jedi niemand an Bord war und irgendjemand das Schiff gestartet hatte, musste dem Jedi klar sein, dass er sich im Cockpit befand. Würde er ihn wohl stellen und angreifen wollen? Sie befanden sich auf relativ engem Raum und bis jetzt sich hatte Miko in solchen Situationen immer als der Überlegene erwiesen. Würde er ihm eine Falle stellen wollen? Diese Idee schien wahrscheinlicher. Aber was für eine Falle?

Dumm war auf jeden Fall, dass der Jedi wieder im Besitz seines Lichtschwertes war und Miko seine Vibroklinge im Hangar hatte liegen lassen müssen. In einem Nahkampf würde es also nicht besonders gut für den Profikiller aussehen, womit das sofortige Stellen wieder wahrscheinlicher wurde. Ein Abstecher in die Waffenkammer wäre also hilfreich. Doch genau das erwartete der Jedi wahrscheinlich von ihm. Oder kam er nicht auf diese Idee? Immerhin kannte er nicht den Plan des Schiffes. Vielleicht irrte er durch die Gänge? Nein, Jedi irrten nicht. Durch ihren nahezu perfekten Orientierungssinn fanden sich Jedi schnell zurecht. Zumal dieser Frachter keinen ungewöhnlichen Aufbau hatte. Er war mittelgroß und Miko musste noch überlegen, ob die Größe ein Vor- oder Nachteil für ihn war.

Auf jeden Fall sollte er jetzt das Cockpit verlassen. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Er schnappte sich also noch schnell ein schiffsinternes Comlink, mit dem er sich innerhalb des Schiffes verständigen konnte, zückte seine Waffe und schlich aus dem Raum hinaus.

Zuerst lief er geradeaus, den Gang entlang und wandte sich dann einem Gefühl folgend nach rechts, um sofort stehen zu bleiben. Seit wann folgte er nur einem Gefühl. Bis jetzt hatte ihm das immer nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht und er würde einen solchen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Also vielleicht erst nachdenken und dann bewegen. Ob der Jedi ihn spüren konnte?

Mitten im Gang verharrend wünschte sich Miko mehrere Dinge herbei. Zunächst wäre ein wenig mehr Licht von Vorteil, denn aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte ausschließlich die Notfallbeleuchtung, bei der man kaum von „erleuchten" sprechen konnte. Sie vertrieb aber wenigstens die vollkommene Dunkelheit, sodass sich Miko nicht vortasten musste, sondern schemenhaft das erkennen konnte, was unmittelbar vor ihm lag. Des Weiteren hatte er eben nur den Blaster und sein Messer bei sich, was ebenfalls nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung beitrug und so wünschte er sich seine geliebte Vibroklinge herbei.

Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Er war immerhin Profi, das alles war für ihn doch kein Problem.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann trotzdem weiter den Gang entlang, auch wenn er sich einredete, dass er nicht seinem Gefühl folgte, sondern das dieser Weg sowieso der Logischste war. Immerhin befand er sich auf dem Weg zur Waffenkammer. Eine Nahkampfwaffe war auf seiner Prioritätenliste ganz oben.

Miko schlich weiter, immer wieder verharrend und lauschend. Aber es umgab ihn nur völlige Stille. Immer wieder flackerte eine Lampe an der Wand, wodurch es einen ständigen Wechsel zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit gab. Er kam an mehreren Türen vorbei, die zu den Schlafräumen führten und lugte vorsichtig in manche hinein. Aber außer persönlichen Habseligkeiten befand sich dort nichts Brauchbares für ihn. Wer ließ schon seine Waffe an Bord dieses Frachters?

Endlich war er an der Waffenkammer angekommen, blieb aber davor stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, immer dazu bereit, sich einem Angriff zu stellen oder eventuell auszuweichen. Er schloss die Augen, um sich voll und ganz auf seinen Hörsinn verlassen zu können, riss aber die Augen sofort wieder auf, als er ein Knacken nicht unweit von seiner Position hörte und drehte sich lautlos und mit erhobenem Blaster um.

------------------------------------------

Noolo hatte das Ganze nicht fassen können. Was ihm in den letzten Stunden widerfahren war, war so was von unwahrscheinlich, dass er für einen kurzen Augenblick an seinem Verstand zweifelte. Und dabei hatte alles so harmlos angefangen. Diese Mission, auf die er geschickt worden war, war eigentlich eine Routinesache gewesen. Der Verlauf der Mission jedoch hatte sich alles andere als routinemäßig entwickelt.

Nachdem er seinen Schützling, die Prinzessin verloren hatte, musste er sich mit diesem Kopfgeldjäger herumschlagen, der zweifelsohne einer der besseren Profikiller war und ihm ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Das alles wäre jedoch zu ertragen gewesen. Aber nun wandten sich seine eigenen Leute gegen ihn. Die Klonsoldaten, die im Auftrag der Republik gezüchtet worden waren und die Armee der Republik waren, erhoben ihre Waffen gegen die Jedi-Ritter, die schon seit unzähligen Jahren die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit waren und der Republik dienten. Sie waren die Befehlshaber über diese Armee, die nun eine Revolte startete. Eine Erklärung dafür hatte er nicht. Klone befolgten sonst, ohne zu hinterfragen die Befehle.

Aber mit all dem nicht genug. Auf einmal verbündete sich der Kopfgeldjäger mit ihm und gemeinsam kämpften sie gegen die Klonsoldaten. Dann rettete dieser Mensch ihm sein Leben, indem er ihn auf den Frachter zerrte, auf dem er sich nun befand. Und er musste sich über sich selbst ärgern. Anstatt irgendwie zu reagieren, hatte dieser Mann ihn quasi in den Frachter schleifen müssen und selbst beim Starten war Noolo immer noch wie in Trance gewesen.

Eben erst hatte er sich wieder gefasst und die Situation analysiert. Er selbst befand sich direkt hinter der Rampe des Frachters. Es war nicht zu erwarten, dass der Kopfgeldjäger immer noch auf eine Zusammenarbeit aus war. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich würde das Nexu-und-Barkratten-Spiel weitergehen.

Allerdings war der Jedi diesmal im Vorteil, da er wusste, wo sich der Kopfgeldjäger aufhielt, umgekehrt aber nicht. Noolo hoffte sehr, dass dieser Frachter nicht über ein Kamera- und Sensorensystem verfügte. Überwachungskameras konnte er jedenfalls nicht spüren und auch nicht sehen. Was ihn störte, war die Helligkeit. Er selbst war nicht auf Licht angewiesen, aber der Mensch war es vermutlich schon. Noolos erste Aktion auf dem Frachter war also, dass er die Leitungen für die Lampen sabotierte und nur die Notbeleuchtung funktionierte und auch die nur sehr unzuverlässig.

Danach überlegte er, wie dieser Frachter wohl aufgebaut sein könnte. Mit Sicherheit gab es mehrere Frachträume, Quartiere für die Passagiere und jede Menge Gänge. Am besten war es vermutlich, wenn er seinen Gegner mithilfe der Macht aufspüren würde. Also trat er einen Schritt in den Gang vor ihm hinaus, schloss die Augen und sammelte die Macht um sich. Das viel ihm immer noch sehr schwer. Er hatte Probleme damit, jemanden in der lebendigen Macht zu spüren, vor allem, wenn dieser Jemand zu seinen Feinden zählte und jeden Augenblick auftauchen konnte, während er noch versunken war. Aber diesmal hatte er sich unter Kontrolle und konnte die dunkle Aura des Kopfgeldjägers deutlich spüren. Er befand sich auf der linken Seite des Schiffes und lief durch die Gänge.

Noolo überlegte, ob er sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm machen sollte, um ihn zu stellen. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch im Besitz seines Lichtschwertes war, während der Killer sein Vibroschwert hatte auf Nar Shaddaa zurücklassen müssen. Ein Vorteil, den er so schnell wie möglich ausnutzen musste, bevor sein Kontrahent sich noch eine Waffe organisierte.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er also in Richtung der Präsenz des Kopfgeldjägers, den Griff seines Schwertes in der Hand, die Waffe aber noch nicht aktiviert. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er sich vielleicht sogar unbemerkt an den Kopfgeldjäger heranschleichen.

Bald befand sich Noolo im selben Gang wie der andere und schlich vorsichtig näher. Anscheinend hatte der Killer ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Noolo konnte schon den Schatten sehen, den der Mann im flackernden Licht der Wand auf den Boden warf und hob seinen Schwertarm. Doch dann hörte er ein Knacken und blieb abrupt stehen. Sein Gegner musste es ebenfalls gehört haben, denn sein Schatten bewegte sich, drehte sich offenbar um. Hatte er das Geräusch verursacht oder befand sich noch jemand an Bord, denn Noolo hatte kein Geräusch erzeugt. Er selbst drehte sich nun ebenfalls vorsichtig um und konnte der Faust nicht mehr ausweichen, die hart auf sein Gesicht traf und ihn zurücktaumeln ließ, direkt in die Arme des Kopfgeldjägers, der ihn zur Seite schob und mit dem Blaster auf eine Person dahinter schoss.

Der Gang leuchtete im roten Licht des Blasterfeuers auf, aber niemand war zu sehen.

Noolo hatte inzwischen seine Klinge gezündet und war den Gang hinaus getreten, aber noch immer war niemand zu sehen. Er wirbelte wieder herum und sah sich dem Kopfgeldjäger mit erhobenem Blaster in der rechten und einem Messer in der linken Hand gegenüber. Seine Klinge hielt Noolo vor seinem Körper, aber er bezweifelte, dass der Kopfgeldjäger so dreist sein würde und hier auf ihn schießen würde. Er musste wissen, dass der abgelenkte Schuss ihn treffen würde.

Für ein paar Sekunden standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, dann senkte der Mann vorsichtig seine beiden Arme und warf die Waffen vor Noolos Füße.

Aus Erfahrung wusste Noolo, dass man diesem Mann immer noch nicht trauen konnte und deshalb ließ er seine Waffe aktiviert. Auch wenn sein Gegner nun schutzlos und unbewaffnet war, er hatte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und Reflexe und Noolo wollte nicht den Fehler machen, ihn zu unterschätzen. Also machte er vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Die Hände vorsichtig und langsam hinter den Kopf und umdrehen", befahl der Rodianer.

Der Kopfgeldjäger tat wie ihm geheißen, hob die Hände hinter den Kopf und drehte sich langsam mit dem Rücken zu Noolo. Bis jetzt verlief alles nach Plan, aber plötzlich zog der Kopfgeldjäger ein Messer aus seinem Kragen, drehte sich um, warf es Noolo entgegen und rannte dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Noolo konnte dem Messer natürlich dank seiner Reflexe ausweichen, aber trotzdem war er überrascht über soviel Dreistigkeit und setzte schon zur Verfolgung an, als sein Gegner mit voller Wucht gegen ein Kraftfeld prallte und zurückgeworfen wurde, sodass er auf den Rücken zu liegen kam und benommen den Kopf schüttelte. Noolo erreichte ihn kurz danach, zerrte ihn auf die Beine und setzte ihm seine gelbe Klinge an den Hals. Dann sah er sich nach einer Kontrolltafel für das Kraftfeld um, fand aber keine. Der mysteriöse Angreifer von eben musste es aktiviert haben.

Also zog er den Mann in die andere Richtung mit sich, aber schon nach ein paar Metern stießen sie wieder auf ein Kraftfeld und mussten feststellen, dass sie in der Falle saßen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte die andere Person an Bord sie ausgetrickst.

Noolo seufzte, senkte seine Waffe wieder und deaktivierte sie. Immer noch misstrauisch starrten sich die beiden Gegner an, waren sich jedoch darüber im Klaren, dass ein Kampf momentan völlig sinnlos war, solange sie beide nicht herauskamen.

------------------------------------------------

Momentan entwickelte sich alles in eine miese Richtung. Miko hatte weder die Zeit noch die Lust, sich mit noch jemandem herumzuärgern. Dieser Jedi reichte ihm vorerst schon vollkommen. Dabei hätte alles gut werden können. Jetzt saß er zusammen mit seinem Opfer in der Falle und wusste noch nicht einmal, von wem er überlistet worden war. Er hatte zwar registriert, dass der Jedi von jemandem angegriffen worden war, wollte sich aber zunächst auf sein eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren und dann um die dritte Person. Schlimmer als ein Jedi konnte es ja nicht mehr werden. So konnte man sich irren. Und es zeigte sich wieder einmal, dass die einfachsten Tricks immer noch die besten waren. Zwei Kraftfelder, einfach, aber genial. Das musste Miko gestehen. Er konnte die Arbeit anderer durchaus honorieren. Trotzdem sollte sich der unbekannte Fremde auf etwas gefasst machen, wenn Miko hier wieder raus war.

Eine leichte Erschütterung ging durch das Schiff. Sie hatten den Hyperraum verlassen und änderten nun offensichtlich den Kurs.

„Noolo."

Miko drehte sich herum. „Was?"

„Mein Name. Ich heiße Noolo. Und du?" Der Rodianer schaute ihn mit seinen großen Facettenaugen an.

Miko knurrte leise. Jetzt machte er sich schon mit seinem Opfer bekannt. Wie erbärmlich. „Interessiert mich nicht, wie du heißt. Ich rede nie mit meinen Opfern."

„Erstens hast du schon im Hangar mit mir gesprochen und zweitens hast du wohl vergessen, dass ich immer noch im Besitz meines Laserschwertes bin."

Miko lachte verächtlich und beugte sich zu seinem Gegenüber vor. „Jetzt pass mal auf, Kleiner. Egal in was für einer Scheiße wir stecken, wir werden uns nicht anfreunden und auch nicht miteinander reden, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Momentan denke ich darüber nach, wie wir hier heraus kommen und das solltest du auch tun, anstatt unsere Zeit mit Reden zu vergeuden. Kapiert? Wir wissen schließlich beide, dass du nie mit deiner Waffe auf mich losgehen würdest, solange ich unbewaffnet bin. Also tu nicht so als wäre es anders."

Der Jedi antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich stattdessen mit verschränkten Beinen auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. Miko schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann atmete er tief durch und fuhr mit der Hand über die Wand. Es gab tatsächlich nichts, was man gebrauchen konnte. Nur die beiden Kraftfelder, die nackte Wand und den Jedi. Offensichtlich musste er darauf warten, dass sich die Person zeigte, der sie das Ganze zu verdanken hatten. Gerade wollte er sich ebenfalls hinsetzen, da fiel ihm das Comlink ein, das er vom Cockpit mitgenommen hatte. Er könnte sich also mit seinem Gegner verständigen.


End file.
